Dying Ain't So Bad
by actlikesummer
Summary: Eponine realizes that dying isn't so bad when your love is going with you. ONESHOT


**Hey guys! So I got my mom and sister to sit down and watch the movie with me the other day and they loved it! Anyway, I was listening to "Dying Ain't So Bad" from Bonnie and Clyde and got this story idea in my head. I know Enjolnine isn't canon but I love them anyway. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this musical, the characters, or the song that this story is based on.**

* * *

Eponine hurried through the streets as she listened to the loud yelling of the people around her. The fighting had already commenced and she knew she needed to get to the correct barricade in order to be with the man she loved dearly. It looked to be a suicide decision, but she didn't care. If they were going to die…at least they would be together.

She arrived at the opposite side of the barricade and placed herself out of sight, so as not to alert anyone to her presence. She knew that if anyone found out she was there, he would make her leave. Looking to where she needed to go to enter the wall between her and her friends, she knew it would be a risky move. Taking a deep, she ran to the barricade and tried to climb.

"There's a boy climbing the barricade!" She heard someone yell, but she couldn't tell who for she was suddenly registering a weird, sharp sensation hitting her body.

As she slipped down the desired side of the barricade, she made eye contact with Marius and smiled. He scolded her for returning when he had told her to stay away but she brushed it off. She just wanted to be here with the love of her life. It was then that Marius' scolding gaze turned to worry and sorrow. She tried to smile as she felt lightheaded and slipped to the ground, his arms encircling her as she winced in pain.

"My God, 'Ponine, you're hurt." He said and turned pale at the sight of her blood staining her clothes, her hands, and the ground around them.

"Don't worry, Monsieur Marius, I do not feel a thing. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." She tried to reassure him but her words were empty and she seemed distant in his arms.

She knew that he was worried, so she started to sing. He joined her and after a minute, she knew that he needed to grieve so that he could move on and fight. Her words trailed off and she let her eyes fall shut as she stayed still in his arms. She felt his body shake as he hugged her and a minute later she was lifted from his arms and carried into the demolished café behind them.

She laid there alone for a few minutes in silence listening to the shouts from outside until she felt someone's hand squeeze her own. "Oh 'Ponine…"

She let her eyes open and smiled painfully at the man whose heart had stolen her own. She knew they were alone, as they had hidden their relationship from everyone else, who (because she led them to believe it) thought she loved Marius.

"Enjolras…you're here." She said and slowly lifted her hand to rest on his cheek and wipe a tear away.

"Why did you come back here?" He demanded to know, though she knew he was more sad than angry.

"I had to be with you, Monsieur. I could not let myself stay home while you are here fighting to your death." She coughed painfully and his other hand went up to caress her face.

"Eponine…what have I done? I've walked my men…my friends…right into their deaths." He paused for a short moment. "We're all going to die…and you're the first one I've killed." Tears slipped silently from his eyes.

She sighed and gripped his hand as she felt another stab of pain. "You only brought up the idea. It was their…our…choice to follow you here. You did not do this, Enjolras." She paused. "Besides…dying ain't so bad."

He looked appalled. "Eponine! How can you-"

"Because we'll be together. Death is not as bad as long as we're together, my love." She coughed. "It's only when one is left behind that things get sad."

"But we won't be alone…" He nodded. "Oh God…why must I go through these last hours without you?"

"I am glad to go first. I could not have handled going through those memories. I'm strong…but I'm sorry that I'm not that strong."

"You've been strong for too long, my love." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I love you, 'Ponine. My Patria."

She felt herself slipping away and she knew by the shouting that he was needed back outside. As if reading her mind, Enjolras kissed her softly. "Go my love. I will see you soon and we will never be alone again."

"I love you." She said and allowed herself to fell into the darkness that surrounded her, the last thing saw was the love of her life holding her lovingly.

She was right…dying wasn't so bad. Not when she knew her love was going with her and they would never have to be alone ever again.


End file.
